


嫉妒妄想

by Sylvia_C_295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia_C_295/pseuds/Sylvia_C_295
Summary: *OOC*精神病 其实没有NTR 但又有NTR 注意避雷*占有欲强 有妄想症K×并没有出轨T





	嫉妒妄想

“我回来了”刚打开家门 一股浓烈的酒气扑面而来 唉 他又喝酒了  
将外套挂好 “我去换套衣服” 进了卧室 果然 地上都是自己的衣物 内裤也被翻乱   
把地上的衣服叠了放进衣柜 整理好自己的内裤 换了家居服走了出去  
正在翻他外套的男人听到声响 抬头 起身 走向他 狠狠一推 将他粗暴的抵在墙上 突然的冲击让刚痛哼出声  
“你是不是出轨了 是不是 你在外面有人了吧”单手掐住他的脖子 男人的眼睛因为愤怒 嫉妒而充血变红  
“你疯了 我没有 你放开我”  
“为什么 为什么要这么对我 我哪里对你不好了 我知道我配不上你 可我一直在努力对你好啊 为什么要背叛我 ”男人几近疯狂的嘶嚎 松开他的脖颈 一把扯开刚松垮的家居服 光一如同一个激动的毛头小子 咬着刚的唇 拧了拧刚胸前的粉红  
“你是我的 只有我能占有你 不准离开我 不要找别人 别再跟他联系了”  
“我没有 我只有你一个”  
“不承认 是吗 没事 我会让你清楚 你是谁的 ”  
将刚的臀转向自己 拿出准备好的润滑 手指插入 扩张  
“那个男人 会和我一样温柔的给你扩张吗 还是粗暴的直接插进去呢 即使是后者 刚也会高兴的承受的吧 刚很喜欢他吧 不管怎么样 都会接受的吧 我真的很喜欢刚啊 为什么刚喜欢的是他呢 不过 我们才是名正言顺的伴侣啊 即使刚不喜欢我 也要和我做爱啊 我才是刚的旦那桑啊”一边扩张 一边在刚的耳朵边轻声说 说完 咬上刚的耳朵  
“我没有 真的没有”  
“更粗暴一点也可以吧 会不会我粗暴一点 刚就会喜欢我了呢” 光一抽出手指 扶住自己的性器 慢慢进入刚的身体  
轻柔的抚上刚的翘臀 手突然收紧 松开 再狠狠一巴掌拍上去 反复如此 雪白的臀肉上出现了红肿的巴掌印  
“喜欢吧 刚桑 说喜欢我好不好 说不会再出轨了好不好 ”  
“不论刚说什么 我都不会放开刚的 不管刚喜欢的是谁 刚的屁股 只能被我填满 里面也只能灌满我的精液 ”  
“今天 我不会放过你的 这辈子 我也不会放过你的 ”

今天的刚又出轨了 我真的很生气 但我真的很爱他啊 是不是粗暴点他就更爱我了 是不是弄坏他 他就没精力再出轨了 我 真的很嫉妒那个男人 那个没见过的男人 那个占有了刚的心的男人 嫉妒到发疯 嫉妒到 想杀了他 既然占有不到心 那就占有身好了


End file.
